Doing Too Much
by candyCOLOUR
Summary: [AU][ONESHOT Songfic][InuKag]I had my singing career, and I only missed him. Baby, am I doing too much?


**Author's Note: **…Okay, I admit, I'm procrastinating. I got this idea while I was listening to the song 'Doing Too Much' by Paula DeAnda (feat. Baby Bash) and fell in love with it. XP Ideas popped in my head, and I couldn't push them away until later. I'm very sorry; my chapters are progressing slowly --"

**This is a one shot. It will not be continued.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY, nor do I own Paula DeAnda's 'Doing Too Much' (Feat. Baby Bash)**

**Side Note; **This one shot is in Kagome's POV. It'll be better if you listen to the song as she's singing it.

* * *

**Doing Too Much  
****A ONE SHOT**

I softly put the phone into its carriage after I heard the voice of the answering machine ringing through the speakers of the phone. This time, I didn't leave a message, realizing that I had probably left more than millions. I was reminded of what my best friends, Sango and Ayame, had said on my break this afternoon.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome, you're leaving him _another_ voicemail on his phone?" Sango said, as she saw me talking into the phone saying things like 'I miss you,' and ending it with an 'I love you.' As I was done, I looked back at Sango. She had pretty long brown hair that she almost always kept in a ponytail, with the exception of special occasions._

_Next to her was Ayame, another one of my best friends. She had auburn colored hair, kept in two ponytails at the side of her head. "Yeah, Kagome…"_

"_Is there something wrong with missing Inuyasha?" I asked defensively. "After all, I work all day everyday… I don't get to see him much! I'm worried, and I sort of doubt our relationship. I mean, what does he do at school with other girls while I'm away?"_

_Sango sighed in exasperation. "He doesn't do _anything_ at school like that! He loves you, Kagome!"_

"_I still doubt it… I mean, he hasn't called me in so long. And if he does call, it's only a few minutes of conversation, and most of it is awkward silences and 'how are you doing' things!"_

_Ayame entered the conversation and I think she was taking Sango's side. "It's because he hasn't seen you in so long, Kagome. He knows you love your singing career, and you're dong great, but he really does miss you, you know. He looks so sad at school…"_

_I looked down at my shoes, contemplating on what to do. "Well I'm only seventeen years old! What am I supposed to know about love? I'm just so new to this and I… I just don't know what to do," I said sadly._

"_Well, maybe you don't, but you're doing too much Kagome. He needs some space; you can't call every ten minutes saying 'I miss you'; he knows you miss him," Sango said._

_Sango walked over to me from her seat at the couch (We were at Ayame's house) and gave me a little hug, which was a bit awkward since I was sitting down and she was standing. "Why don't you go visit him sometime, maybe tomorrow at school? You have the day off, don't you?"_

"_Yeah…" I nodded. _

**Flashback End**

So now here I was, sitting on the hard seat of the chair next to the phone. I sat there, as if waiting for something. I was waiting for Inuyasha's call… why hadn't he called after all those messages I've left him? Was he out somewhere? Somewhere… with someone else?

The shrill ring of the phone broke through my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID, seeing Inuyasha's phone number flashing in digital numbers on the little rectangular box. I waited a few more rings, not wanting to make him think I was desperate, waiting next to the phone. I thought it was pretty embarrassing.

"Moshi moshi," I said, pretending as if I didn't look at the caller ID.

"**Hey Kagome,**" his deep and soothing voice sounded through. My heart fluttered, hearing the voice tone that just made me feel as if I was falling in love all over again.

"Inuyasha!" I said happily.

I heard him chuckle, happy that I could do that. He never smiled or laughed around people that much, with the exception of his best friend, Miroku.

"**So how are you?**" he asked me, I was guessing he was trying to make conversation. Now that Sango had reasoned with me, I understood that he hadn't seen me for a while and didn't know what to say.

"I'm okay… I love this singing career. I miss you a lot, though… they don't give me a lot of breaks," I answered his question.

"**You kind of said 'I miss you' in the…**" he paused for a few seconds, "**one hundred two messages you left me.**"

I laughed sheepishly. "I gave you that many messages…?"

"**Well, yeah. Are you trying to waste my money, making me check my cell's voice mail? It does cost money, you know.**"

I frowned. "Well I'm sorry I wanted to tell my boyfriend I missed him."

"**Well you didn't have to leave a message with the same words every ten minutes for the past week!**" I could hear sarcasm and frustration in his voice, making a weird mix.

"So are you saying I can't even say hi to you! That I _miss_ you!" I yelled at him, knowing it would hurt his sensitive puppy ears. He deserved it, even if I felt guilty. I knew it really hurt him to yell in his ears.

"**Damn it, wench! That hurt!**" he yelled back just as loudly, if not more.

I couldn't help it; the familiar stinging feeling rushed through my eyes, as I blinked them furiously to take away the tears. Unfortunately, one lone tear fell, making me wipe it away furiously. I refused to cry; one, because it made me feel weak. And two, it made Inuyasha feel bad… I know he wasn't here right now, but I didn't want to cry and make him feel guilty or anything.

I accidentally let a sniff out, hearing Inuyasha's breath catch through the phone.

"**Wait, Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cr-**" His voice was cut off as I slammed down the phone, and let the dam that held back the tears break, rushing down my cheeks like a river.

I felt pathetic. How could I be so _weak_ as to cry at something like that? He only yelled at me. It happened a lot… we've been having more fights lately. Somehow, though, this one hurt more. I think it was because Sango explained things that I had never thought, making my right brain work more and noticing things I didn't. It hurt a lot.

I had a sudden inspiration to write a new song, so I grabbed a notepad and a black pen. I scribbled down the first verse, liking it. It would probably be the chorus of the song…

I tested the melody I had made, singing the first verse. My voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls of the living room.

"_I'm leaving messages and voicemails,  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much?_

_Why you tryna' diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Tell me what's the issue,  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much?  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much?_"

I smiled in satisfaction, scribbling down some more verses and letting my feelings flow onto the plain sheet of paper.

* * *

I walked into the Shikon no Tama recording studio with a couple of papers in my hands. I searched and asked around for my manager, Rin, to see if she was here somewhere. I found her in her office wearing her reading glasses and going through papers.

She looked up, seeing me closing the doors of her office. "Hey, Kagome… is there something you need?" she asked kindly. Rin was a kind woman, in her thirty's. You wouldn't think that at first glance, though; she looked quite young and bubbly.

"Actually… I made some new lyrics for a song," I told her.

Her eyes lit up, happy that I had made some lyrics. I gave the papers to her, as she read them over. "This is very good, Kagome…" she said, pushing down her curiosity of what had made Kagome write something like this.

"For two of the verses, I was wondering if you could get a male singer to sing that part…" she said, pointing to the two verses she wanted him to sing.

"Alright, I'm going to ask Bankotsu. Is that alright?" Rin asked, looking up from the papers.

I nodded enthusiastically. I loved Bankotsu's voice. "Is that okay, though?" I asked in an unsure voice.

Rin waved the question off, reading over the lyrics and music once more. "Of course, of course. After all, he owes me a favor."

I thought of telling her my suggestion and spoke up. "Actually, I wanted to sing this song at my high school's dance… It's coming in about two weeks."

Rin smiled. "Sure, I think I could get Bankotsu to go. I'll call his manager now and ask him to come today to the recording studio."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "We're starting today?"

"Well, yes. After all, this dance is only in two weeks as you say. We'll have to practice and make some tweaks in the music if needed, but I doubt we have to. You did a great job."

I blushed a little at the small compliment. "Thanks, you're a big help, Rin. You helped me get into this music career… you've done so much Rin. I wonder how I could ever repay you…" my voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. You're repaying me enough by being successful and getting famous." Rin smiled with her straight white teeth, making me laugh. I didn't know why I laughed, but it reassured me.

"Well, let's get calling…" she picked up her phone, quickly dialing seven numbers. The phone conversation ended in a matter of minutes, as she put the phone back in place.

"You're working with Bankotsu in the studio in ten, go get ready."

* * *

I sat in a chair outside of the recording place, waiting for Rin, Bankotsu, and his manager. I spotted them walking my way, and I stood ready to give a polite greeting.

Rin introduced us. "Kagome, this is Bankotsu and his manager, Mr. Manabe."

I politely shook hands with the manager, and then with Bankotsu. I heard his deep, cocky voice sounding in the air. "I've heard of you… Kagome Higurashi. You're pretty good. Glad I could work with you."

I grinned at him. "You too."

We walked into the recording room, where Bankotsu and I walked into the soundproof room where we would sing. We tried only a couple of times, before mastering it.

They left, and I waited for the day the school's Valentine's dance would come anxiously.

* * *

I fidgeted on the sofa of my family's living room as I waited for the limo. Today was the day of the dance, the one I had waited so anxiously for. But now, I was scared; what if Inuyasha didn't like the song? What if he was mad at me? I kept asking questions in my head, only making me more scared.

My mother was sitting beside me, and I figured she noticed my nervousness. She placed her hand on my knee, causing it to stop bouncing. "Calm down, Kagome. Don't worry about a thing, he loves you," she said in a soft motherly voice. I was glad I had a mother; I don't know what I would do without her. To think that I took her for granted when I was younger, thinking she only embarrassed and annoyed me.

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm my nerves. I wondered why I was so nervous now; I've performed in front of people before… I didn't think that was the case this time, though.

I was wearing a red spaghetti strapped tank top with a pink wide strapped tank top under it. I wore a white pleated skirt that reached mid-thighs. On my feet was red and white Converse high tops, folded down so you could see the insides; they were a pink color. It was a Valentine's dance, after all. If I could, I would wear Converse anywhere.

The chime of the doorbell went throughout the house, as I lost my train of thought. I walked over to the door and saw my driver. He was a humorous man, and I was glad. I didn't want those really polite and stiff men to drive me. He bent his knees and directed his arms to the black limo. "You're carriage awaits, milady," he said in a mock polite voice.

I laughed and walked with him to the limo, where he held out the door for me. He did have _some_ gentleman in him. I slid into the limo, feeling the velvet fabric of the cushion like chairs. Bankotsu was sitting across me, while his manager was beside him. I didn't see Rin there, and I wondered why.

"Rin told us that she couldn't make it and that she was genuinely sorry she couldn't make it," Mr. Manabe said.

"Oh…" I said, a bit sad that she couldn't come to the dance and see the first performance of my song.

It seemed as if the ride to the school was a bit too quick. I looked at the familiar courtyard of the school I had attended every weekday, and I felt a wave of nostalgia. I realized that I have really missed this place while I was doing my singing career. Few people were scattered about the courtyard; under the trees, on the grass, or sitting simply on the stair steps. Through the tinted windows I could see people's heads turning the way to the limo, wondering who in the world was in the confinement.

The driver parked right in front of the entrance, and got out to open the door for us. Mr. Manabe and Bankotsu walked out first, making an outbreak of whispers from the people outside. I came out last, trying to look graceful. At least I didn't trip. It would be embarrassing if I had tripped while I was in sneakers instead of heels.

Even more whispers broke out, as I ignored them and walked to the entrance where they were selling tickets. I paid five dollars as did Mr. Manabe and Bankotsu. The girl at the ticket desk took our money shakily, stuttering out a "Thank you". I didn't understand why she was so nervous. With Bankotsu, I could understand; but why me? I had been in this school for nearly four years. Just because I had suddenly started a singing career didn't mean she had to act like I was some kind of queen. I hated that.

We walked into the gym, music blasting through the speakers as the DJ played it. We walked through the crowd unnoticed, everyone focusing on dancing their legs off on the gym floor.

They had decorated it quite nice this dance; there were red and pink streamers hanging on the tops of the walls, little plastic hearts hanging from the ceiling –to which I wondered how they got up there; it was really high up- and hearts posted on the backboard of the basketball hoops. There was a long table of refreshments and snacks, the table cloth a red color with little pink and white hearts dangling off the bottom. I couldn't help it; I took one of the dangly strings of hearts. They were just so cute!

After that little taking, I searched around for Sango and Ayame, finding them on the dance floor together. I walked up to them, but they didn't notice me. "Hey Sango, Ayame!" I yelled through the deafening music. They looked at me in surprise, and then pulled me to a quieter corner.

"I didn't know you were going to come," Sango said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to sing something for Inuyasha…" I said.

The music stopped playing, 'causing everyone to yell out in disappointment. The DJ's voice blasted through the gym, the microphone projecting his voice. "Now, now, don't be so disappointed. It seems that our special guests have arrived, and they're going to sing a song."

"Woops, that's my queue. Bye!" I called out as I ran towards the stage, Bankotsu already there.

"Please welcome Kagome and Bankotsu, singing Kagome's recently written song; 'Doing Too Much'," the DJ said as Bankotsu and I walked up the stage and held onto the microphone.

People screamed out in joy, boys and girls alike saying "Kagome!" or "Bankotsu!"

During the screaming, I searched the crowds for a head of silver hair. I caught sight of something shining in the lights, turning that way. I locked eyes with a pair of golden ones, giving the owner a smile.

As the screaming died down, I began to speak. "I'm going to sing this song that I had just written at home… this is dedicated to you, Inuyasha…"

Music begun to play, as I began singing in my melodic voice (That's what everyone says), the microphone helping it go throughout the whole gym, allowing it to be heard from the outside too.

"_I'm leaving messages and voicemails,  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much?_

_Why you tryna' diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Tell me what's the issue,  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much?  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much?_"

I sang, my heart going into the lyrics and looking into Inuyasha's eyes through the whole song.

"_See you got me all alone  
Waitin' right here by the phone  
For you to call me,  
Just to hear  
Your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even  
Feeling me, I keep on wondering if  
This was even meant to be  
Tell me I'm a waste of time, boy  
You showing me no sign, is it 'cause you on  
Ya' gine, 'cause your always on my mind_

_I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through_

I sang with my soul, reaching my arm out to Inuyasha as if I was touching him at this moment, imagining he was holding me and giving me reassurance. I waved my free arm in the air, getting everyone to wave their hands in the air.

_Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much, oh  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much _

_  
I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much?  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much?_

_I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna' meet some other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes 'cause _

_there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing _

_you got me going through_"

I saw Inuyasha's eyebrow twitch a little at hearing that I had been going out and trying to 'meet some other guys', but I guess he continued listening to the song. I hadn't really met any other guys, anyway. I tried to stop the urge to giggle, continuing to sing the song.

"_All I can picture is the color of your eyes, _

_and the way you make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin_

_The way I feel about myself 'cause I have self-esteem, _

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy_

_The way I feel about myself 'cause I have self-esteem, _

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy_

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much?  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much?_"

I stopped singing and caught my breath, as Bankotsu began singing his first verse. Girls screamed as they heard his voice.

"_Just leave ya' name and number  
And I'mma holla' at cha  
Just leave ya' name and number  
And I'mma holla' at cha  
Just leave ya' name and number  
And I'mma holla' at cha  
Just leave ya' name and number  
And I'mma holla' at cha_"

He stopped singing, and began to somewhat rap, more like talking. Girls screamed louder as they heard his sexy, deep voice talking the verse as boyfriends and dates glared at him in envy.

"_Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, _

_Ev Day losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, _

_I've been havin' long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played_"

Bankotsu stopped as I began again.

"_Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much, oh _

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much?  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much?  
This is turning into

_Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much?_

_Oh… doing too much…_"

The music slowly faded, as the deafening screams of delight drowned it out. I smiled, glad that so many people liked it. "Alright, thank you, guys! Why don't you all say thank you to Bankotsu for singing with me, huh?" I said through the microphone.

People clapped and screamed for Bankotsu, as one pink colored bra with a phone number scribbled on with a black Sharpie was thrown at him. "I LOVE YOU, BANKOTSU!" yelled out a pretty girl in the middle of the crowd.

Bankotsu sweat dropped as he picked up the undergarment by the strap and holding it up to the crowd, grinning. Guys let out cat calls and wolf whistles as they tried to see the phone number on the right breast cup. (**XD**)

"And, let's all give a big applause and big screams for Kagome Higurashi!" he yelled out.

Screams and applause rang out through the gym, almost making it shake. I smiled as cameras flashed at me and Bankotsu, as she still stared at Inuyasha, who was staring back.

As the flashes slowly stopped, Bankotsu and I slowly stepped off the stage. He complimented me on my performance, as I complimented him back. He left the school, not knowing anybody here anyway.

I squished myself into the crowd, looking for Inuyasha. I saw him looking around with his hands in his pockets, standing in one place. He looked really hot… he was wearing a red wife beater, showing his sexy and muscular body. His light blue denim pants were sagging, showing his silky black colored boxers.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, inhaling his natural smell, the forest, and the smell of his Axe deodorant. I felt him jump in surprise, before feeling his bigger and muscular arms wrapping around my waist. He dug his face into my hair, as I felt him smelling it.

"Kagome… I missed you and I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean to-" I stopped him, pressing my finger onto his lips as he quieted down.

"No, _I'm_ sorry that I haven't been visiting you too much, and I'm sorry if you ever felt neglected. Besides, I've been doing a little too much with the messages and voicemails," I said softly, my cheek taking it's place back on his hard chest as he embraced me tighter. I left out the part of when I felt hurt from his yelling.

He suddenly let go of me a little, looking into my eyes. I fell in love all over again, hard. His golden colored eyes had this effect on me, making myself feel like my life would melt into a warm little puddle any moment. My heart jumped, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

His lips pressed onto mines, as my heart jumped to my throat. I kissed him back, having not feeling this for a while. It was too long. I stood my highest, pressing into the kiss more as I also tilted my head. His tongue slid over my lips, asking for permission. I granted access to him, letting his tongue explore the insides of my mouth, tongues battling as he ran his fingers through my hair. I swiftly and gracefully ended the kiss, needing to breath. I gave him a little peck on the lips with my own swollen as he pouted, making me giggle.

"I love you," I heard him whisper into my ear, and then giving a little kiss on my neck.

I smiled, feeling warm all over and as if I was complete.

"I love you too."

A light shined down on us –literally- as the DJ spoke. "A little two much PDA there, Kagome and Inuyasha?" he grinned.

Girls giggled and guys laughed and whistled. Kagome dug her face into his chest, blushing a deep red. Inuyasha, though, was more vivacious. "You're just jealous I can get some!" he yelled at the DJ and the guys.

The DJ chuckled, turned off the spotlight on them, and started to play a slow song. Inuyasha and Kagome danced together, slowly moving around in a circle.

"Oh, and… by the way. Who the _hell_ are those 'some other guys' you were meeting!" he growled.

I grinned and named off imaginary guys on my fingers, telling him only two before his eye twitched uncontrollably and he possessively held me, as we stood still and the other couples slowly danced.

"You're mine, and only mine, Kagome…" he said in a low voice, making shivers run through my body.

I smiled. I think -no, I'm _sure_- this is heaven right here, in his arms.

* * *

**I typed up the lyrics on my own, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Review?**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


End file.
